Drama en el preescolar
by lavi-chan de Uzumaki
Summary: En el primer día de escuela Sebastian piensa que nadie merecerá ser su amigo, pero encuentra a un niño rubio bastante interesante que le hará cambiar de opinión, pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, una pelirroja llegara a poner a prueba su amistad. Mal sumary, pasen y lean. Universo Alterno, insinuación de yaoi/slash y un tanto shota.
1. Chapter 1

Después de desaparecer por un rato aquí les trigo una pequeña historia que surgió un día mientras moría de gripa y planeaba actividades didácticas para mis pequeñines owo/)

Agradezco a mi queridísima hija y ahora parabatai Roadzin por presentarme esta maravillosa saga y por animarme a escribir esta historia.

Disclaimer: Ni Cazadores de sombras ni sus personajes me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro y solamente por pura diversión.

Universo Alterno

* * *

Era mi primer día de clases en el Jardín de niños, tenía que admitir que estaba emocionado, mamá había dicho que sería muy divertido, pero no fue así. Lo primero que vi al llegar fue a un montón de niños llorando, me senté en el lugar más apartado posible, entonces vi a un único niño que no lloraba, y en lugar de alejarse de aquel ruido él le sonreía a una niña pelirroja y pecosa y con eso la niña dejo de llorar, pero no solo ella la mayoría de los niños lloricas se callaban. Tal vez sería bueno tenerlo cerca.

*O*O*Al día siguiente*O*O*

Mamá tenía asuntos que atender por lo que me llevo a la escuela antes, deje mi mochila en el casillero que tenía mi foto y mi nombre, después me dirijo al mismo lugar en el que me senté ayer, la maestra me saluda y se ofrece a leerme un cuento antes de empezar la clase, a lo cual me niego amablemente como mamá me ha enseñado, y le digo que yo mismo lo leeré, reconozco al instante un libro que mamá suele leerme: "Alicia en el país de la maravillas". Comienzo a leer dándome cuenta de que hay más dibujos que en el libro de mamá, pero en fin la historia es la misma.

Después de un rato de estar absorto en mi lectura, justo en mi parte favorita cuando la reina roja, en el juego de croquet, dice "¡Qué le corten la cabeza!", no puedo evitar reírme al pensar en que sucedería si la orden se cumpliera. Oigo una voz a mi lado que me pregunta -¿De qué te ríes?-

Me quedo confuso ante la pregunta, pero inevitablemente sonrió al ver al niño rubio que me hizo la pregunta – le cortó la cabeza – respondo y rio nuevamente, el me sonríe y esta por hablar cuando la maestra pide que pongamos los materiales en su lugar, nos reacomoda y atiende mi solicitud de quedarme en mi lugar, aunque pone a muchos niños en mi mesa, lo bueno es que el niño rubio se sienta a mi lado.

La maestra nos reparte plastilina y nos pide que hagamos una escultura de nuestra casa, como esperaba el niño rubio hace un buen trabajo construyendo una rustica y sencilla casita, pero con cierto encanto, mientras que los otros niñitos a penas y pueden manipular la plastilina.

Cuando termino mi escultura el rubio reconoce lo bien que lo hice, me hace cumplidos, yo hago lo mismo con su trabajo; al pasar por nuestro lugar la maestra admira nuestras obras y nos felicita por nuestras habilidades creadoras, pide que acomodemos nuestras casa en una repisa que da a una ventana para que nuestros padres puedan verlos cuando nos recojan.

Dispongo a poner mi casa en la repisa cuando un enorme niño se interpone en mi camino – Déjame verla – me ordena

-no - es mi respuesta.

Trata de agarrarla – yo la quiero – se enoja al ver que la aparto de su alcance, comenzamos a forcejear hasta que él tira mi trabajo y por si fuera poco veo como sus torpes pies lo pisan. Siento como la furia comienza a invadir mi cuerpo, aprieto mis puños y a ver su sonrisa burlona no puedo controlarme, le doy un puñetazo en la cara que lo manda directo al suelo.

-¡TONTO! – le grito y el empieza a llorar, me voy a lanzar hacia él para callarlo a golpes

-¡Sebastián! – oigo la voz enojada de la maestra, la ignoro y sigo mi camino, pero ella me detiene por detrás, peleo quiero darle su merecido a aquel niño.

-Jace, Clary ayuden a Cesar a levantarse – escucho que ordena la maestra, ella me voltea y hace que la vea a los ojos, después de unos momentos mi furia va disminuyendo, veo de reojo a Cesar está sangrando por la nariz, me alegro pero no es suficiente castigo por haberse metido conmigo; la maestra ve a Cesar también y enseguida me manda a sentar a una silla, aislándome, ella se dirige a Cesar y después de unos momentos sale con él.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia la destruida y pisoteada casita en suelo, sé que estoy a punto de llorar, pero me niego a hacerlo, y más, cuando veo que muchos de esos niños bobos me están mirando. Aprieto mis dientes fuertemente al igual que mis puños, me concentro en cómo estos se van poniendo blancos, cierro los ojos con fuerza, no quiero que las lágrimas salgan, no ahora, no enfrente de ellos. Cuando abro mis ojos veo la sencilla casita del niño rubio.

-Yo vi lo que hizo Cesar – volteo a ver al dueño de la voz, veo sus ojos dorados – siendo yo tan genial como lo soy, no puedo dejar desamparados a niños como tú, así que tómala, te aseguro que tu mamá se sorprenderá por lo bien que hiciste tu trabajo – me guiña un ojo y yo me sorprendo ante su gesto, no entiendo porque me regala su escultura, me sonríe, la deja sobre mi regazo y se va ; yo me quedo viendo la casita, después volteo a verlo él está en su lugar y me vuelve a sonreír, otro niño comienza a platicar con él y su mirada deja de dirigirse a mí.

La maestra entra y nos ordena a todos dejar las esculturas en la repisa y volver a nuestros asientos, incluyéndome, la mañana continua tranquila, hacemos un par de juegos, dibujamos y la maestra nos lee un cuento sobre el respeto, al que Cesar no pone atención.

Por fin salimos al recreo, pero la maestra nos detiene a Cesar y a mí.

-¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos? – nos pregunta a ambos

- Él me pegó – lloriquea Cesar

- ¿Por qué le pegaste? – me pregunta

- El tiro mi casa, la piso y se burlo. No me respeto… –

- yo solo la quería ver – me interrumpe Cesar

- me la quería arrebatar – replico

- Cesar las cosas se deben de pedir prestadas – le reprende, y el comienza a llorar, pero la maestra se muestra enojada aún –Cesar – lo toma por los hombros y habla firmemente – debemos de respetar las cosas de nuestros compañeros si queremos que nos respeten ¿sí? –

Él se seca las lágrimas y asiente – Y tú Sebastian - me mira directo a los ojos – Si algo así pasa otra vez, me dices a mí, los problemas no se solucionan a golpes ¿bien? – Pienso, supongo que hay otras formas de hacer justicia - ¿Qué vas a hacer la próxima vez que alguien te moleste? –

Lo pienso un poco, sé lo que ella quiere escuchar – Decirle a usted maestra – trato de ocultar mi fastidio, sé que la próxima vez tendré que actuar de una forma diferente para tener mi revancha, ella acepta nuestra respuesta y nos deja salir a jugar.

Cuando salgo veo al niño rubio en la puerta - ¿jugamos? – me propone.

-Si – respondo

-¿cómo te llamas? –

-Sebastian –

-Sebastian – dice en voz baja – yo soy Jace y… ¡el último en llegar a los columpios es huevo podrido! – grita y corre, yo le sigo.

*o*o*

Al llegar a casa dejé la casita en mi recamara, en un lugar seguro, me gusta verla, no sé porque pero me hacia sonreír.

*o*o*

Mis días en el jardín de niños no eran tan malas, aprendía algunas cosas interesantes y otras no tanto, la mayoría de mis compañeros dejaron de ser chillones y ya no me molestaban tanto, pero con el único que hablaba era con Jace, nos divertimos y reíamos tanto juntos.

Todo iba bien, hasta que un día la maestra nos dijo que cambiaremos de lugar

-maestra ¿le puedo hacer una sugerencia? – hable

- Claro Sebastian, dime –

- Me puede sentar con Jace… por favor –

- Y yo – habla Jace – le sugiero que me siente en el equipo de Sebastian –

La maestra sonríe, tal vez eso significaría que tomaría en cuenta nuestras sugerencias. – muchas gracias por sus sugerencias, lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima vez – Jace y yo nos sonreímos.

Cuando terminamos de acomodarnos termino sentado al otro lado de donde se encontraba mi amigo, por lo menos podía ver su cara y él podía ver la mía y hacernos caras graciosas. A pesar de no estar en la misma mesa jugábamos juntos en el recreo y hablábamos antes de que empezaran las clases y cuando esperábamos a nuestros padres para ir a casa.

Yo me mantenía leal a mi amigo e ignoraba a los niños de mi mesa, la verdad es que ninguno era interesante, solamente les dirigía la palabra si era necesario, cuando la maestra nos ponía en equipo, al principio yo hacía todo el trabajo porque me desesperaba ,lo tontos que eran mis compañeros, pero por sugerencia de la maestra comencé a dejar que me ayudaran, al menos podían seguir mis órdenes, así no eran tan inútiles como pensaba al principio, pero aun así no eran dignos de mi atención.

A los pocos días de nuestro cambio de lugares comencé a notar que Jace ya no me miraba tanto, y en cambio hablaba y se reía con la pelirroja pecosa del primer día de clases, una tal Clary, desde mi lugar se veía que era una tonta. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquella niña? ¿Qué no sabía que Jace era MI AMIGO? En ese momento comencé a pensar que debía de tomar medidas al respecto, que tendría que hacerle ver a esa niña que Jace era MÍO.

Un día estábamos como de costumbre jugando en los columpios, cuando esa… esa pelirroja apestosa llego - ¿puedo jugar? – nos dijo, estaba a punto de decirle que no, que se largara, que jamás jugaríamos con ella cuando Jace se adelanto

-Sí, claro. Este columpio está desocupado – él señalo el tercer columpio al lado de él, ella sonrió, lo que la hizo ver más boba aún, y se dispuso a columpiarse.

Pensé que esa sería la única ocasión en que ella jugaría con nosotros, pero ¡no!, ella venía cada recreo, al principio nos preguntaba si podía jugar, pero al cabo de un tiempo simplemente se pegaba a nosotros, era como un molesto chicle pelirrojo, pecoso y tonto. Tenía que pensar en una forma de decirle que entre Jace y yo no teníamos espacio para ella, pero tenía que ser algo sutil, sin que Jace se enterará porque conociendo esa necedad suya por ayudar a los más tontos seguro que si le decía algo a ella, él iba a defenderla.

Opte por mandarle mensajes implícitos. Jugando en los columpios rete a Jace a saltar del columpio en movimiento – Mira cómo yo lo voy a hacer – hice mi genial salto y mi aterrizaje sobre ambos pies fue perfecto

-claro que lo puedo hacer, es más me saldrá mucho mejor que a ti, tú solo observa – él salto y su aterrizaje fue casi tan genial como el mío, me sonrió – Pan comido, mi salto fue tan genial como yo –

Yo solo le sonreí y fije mi mirada en ella –Y tú Clary ¿Por qué no lo intentas? –

-mmm no, yo creo que no podre hacerlo tan bien como ustedes, prefiero seguir columpiándome –

-Por lo visto no siempre podrás jugar lo mismo que nosotros… Clary – sonreí burlándome de ella.

-Inténtalo Clary, es divertido. Sebastian y yo estamos aquí para cuidarte – él le dijo y le brindo una de sus más radiantes sonrisas

-E… está bien… lo intentaré – ella hizo una inhalación profunda y tomo impulso, y al momento de saltar cerró los ojos, cayó tonta y patéticamente en el suelo, ella empezaba a lloriquear

-Yo la ayudaré – dije antes de que Jace se ofreciera, me acerque a ella y le susurre – ¿Ves como eres tonta? Ni siquiera saltar pudiste – me satisface decirle esto, tal vez así comprendería, mire a Jace, estaba preocupado por ella –Calma Clary – dije en voz alta, a modo de consuelo para que se callará –la llevaré con la maestra, parece que se raspo las rodillas –.

Con esto creí haber dejado claro mi punto, pero esa niña era más tonta de lo que creía, ella seguía insistiendo en jugar con nosotros, y a raíz de su caída Jace la cuidaba más.

Más de una vez le demostré que no sería capaz de seguir el ritmo de nuestros juegos, pero era tan terca y boba, más de una vez se lo eche en cara, le hice ver que no era tan buena como para jugar con nosotros, pero no hacía caso, tendría que ser más duro.

Mi primer intento surgió cuando fabricamos nuestros propios títeres y por supuesto iba a necesitar ponerle cabello al mío, así que tome mis tijeras fui a donde estaba Clary y corte un poco.

-Sebastian ¿Qué hiciste? – dice la maestra

-Necesitaba cabello para mi títere, y cuando vi que Clary tenía uno muy largo, brillante y rojo, y cómo es mi "amiga" y usted dijo que los amigos comparten, y yo sabía que ella no tendría ningún problema – conteste inocentemente

-Me pudiste haber preguntado primero – la pecosa se unió a la conversación al darse cuenta de lo que le había hecho -¿Por qué Sebastian? –

-Siempre te dejo jugar con nosotros, así que pensé que no te molestarías en compartir algo de tu cabello – al parecer era lógico solo para mí. A pesar de todas mis justificaciones la maestra me llamo la atención y hablo con la mamá de Clary y la mía. Al final mamá tuvo que pagar el corte de la pecosa.

*o*o*

Al día siguiente el primer comentario sobre el nuevo corte de cabello fue hecho por Jace – Te ves casi tan bien como yo Clary – él volteo a verme y me sonrió – Creo que Sebastian te hizo un favor –

Otro intento fallido, Clary seguía juntándose con nosotros.

*o*o*

Días después la maestra nos mostró diversas "Áreas" del salón en donde podíamos hacer actividades cómo disfrazarnos, pintar, jugar a la tiendita, tomar los libros y jugar con cubos de construcción, y lo mejor era que como podíamos ir a donde quisiéramos Jace y yo jugábamos juntos, aunque evitábamos el Área de Arte, ya que Clary pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí desde que la maestra le dijo que tenía un "gran genio creativo para la pintura y el dibujo", yo no compartía la opinión de la maestra, pero al menos eso mantenía a la pecosa apestosa lejos de nosotros, bueno tampoco duro mucho tiempo porque ella comenzó a arrastrarnos a el área de Arte, aunque me aburría muchísimo pude ver que la pelirroja se sentía tan bobamente orgullosa de sus "Obras de arte", lo que me dio una idea.

*o*o*

En una de esas ocasiones en las que mamá me dejaba temprano en la escuela, no pude resistirme a "mejorar" los trabajos de Clary que estaban pegados en el Área de Arte, después fue a lavarme las manos aun con la mochila en hombros, cuando regrese la maestra iba entrando y ya no era el único niño en el salón – Buenos días – salude.

-Buenos días Sebastian – me respondió la maestra y me sonríe. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de los cambios en las pinturas de Clary y mucho menos sospechaba que era yo quien había hecho esos cambios.

Me siento en mi lugar de costumbre y no pasa nada, hasta que escucho la voz quejumbrosa de Clary y un sentimiento de satisfacción me invade

-A ver niños ¿quién le hizo esto a los dibujos de su compañera Clary? – nos pregunta la maestra y todos nos quedamos en silencio, nadie responde, la maestra nos vuelve a hablar sobre el respeto, ni siquiera tiene un sospechoso.

A partir de aquel día los trabajos de la pecosa son "mejorados" constantemente, obviamente por mí, y fui tan inteligente que quede libre de las sospechas de la maestra.

Continuaba mencionándole a la pelirroja el porqué no debía de estar con nosotros, demostraba cuan limitadas estaban sus capacidades, como ni si quiera podía seguirnos el paso en los juegos.

*o*o*

-Yo no quiero ir al Área de Arte – me negué a seguir a la pecosa un buen día – yo quiero jugar a otra cosa, me voy a ir a… - me permití un momento para ver que opciones tenía, entonces vi en el Área de teatro un par de espadas de juguete que me llamaron inmediatamente la atención, había solo dos y yo estaba seguro que en cuanto Jace las viera querría luchar con ellas, sonreí ante la visión de mí y de él jugando solos, sin una molesta pelirroja siguiéndonos.

-Pues te puedes ir, yo me voy a quedar aquí – Clary se sentó y empezó a tomar los materiales para trabajar. Yo me dirigí rápidamente al Área de Teatro y tome las espadas

-Yo jugaré aquí, Clary – anuncie, y me acerque a Jace, le tendí una de las espadas – Juguemos a que peleábamos una gran guerra, te dejaré ser el malo si quieres –

* * *

¿A quién preferirá Jace? ¿Acaso alguna vez Clary se dará por vencida e irá a jugar con otras niñas como ella? ¿Sebastian será capaz de aceptar a la pelirroja y serán buenos amigos?

Si quieren tener la respuesta de estas y otras preguntas regálenme un review (son gratis) se aceptan sugerencias, críticas y comentarios.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Al fin libre de tareas vengo a traerles el segundo capítulo de este humilde fanfic.

Para mis queridísimas nee-chan e hija, de no ser por ellas no hubiera terminado.

Disclaimer: Ni Cazadores de Sombras ni sus personajes me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura perversión, digo diversión.

* * *

-Yo jugaré aquí, Clary – anuncie, y me acerque a Jace, le tendí una de las espadas – Juguemos a que peleábamos una gran guerra, te dejaré ser el malo si quieres – veo sus resplandecientes ojos dorados brillar aun más

-Soy demasiado bueno para ser malo – él toma la espada y veo de reojo que esto le afecta a la pelirroja apestosa, sonrió por que se que al menos por hoy no nos molestara por que esta "demasiado concentrada" en su próxima obra de arte

-Los malos se divierten más – le digo a mi amigo, ambos nos reímos y nos dirigimos al Área de Teatro.

Jugamos, peleamos, gritamos, hablamos, saltamos, esquivamos, chocamos; pero sobre todo nos divertimos como no lo hemos hecho desde que Clary comenzó a asecharnos. Por el día de hoy dejo los trabajos de Clary, hoy le gane, pude jugar solo con Jace, además el dibujo de hoy no le quedo tan feo.

*o*o*o*

Al día siguiente llego feliz a la escuela y todo va bien ya que la maestra nos deja jugar en las Áreas antes de comer, por lo que Jace y yo volvemos a jugar juntos; aunque a la hora de recreo la pecosa se nos vuelve a pegar, pero hoy no me molesta, tanto, su presencia.

Al regresar al salón la maestra nos pide que formemos parejas para trabajar, nos deja escoger de manera libre. Voy corriendo hacia Jace cuando veo que la pecosa lo tiene en sus garras, y por si fuera poco se atreve a decirle a la maestra – Jace será mi pareja -, la maestra solo le sonríe, yo me quedo mirándolos, después de un rato me doy cuenta de que soy el único niño que no tiene pareja. La maestra dice que ella trabajara conmigo, pero en realidad me ignora ya que tiene que ver a los niños bobos de la clase y me deja trabajando solo.

Justo antes de que los papás lleguen por nosotros aquella pelirroja apestosa tiene el descaro de decir a la maestra, enfrente de mí, – Jace dijo que éramos amigos, ¿verdad Jace? – Él le sonríe a ella y asiente. Miro al que hasta ahora había considerado mi amigo, mi único amigo, pero él ni si quiera voltea en mi dirección. Me pongo a pensar en todas las pláticas que he tenido con él, y no puedo recordar ni una sola vez en la que me haya llamado amigo, sin embargo ahí estaba él declarando su amistad con la pecosa.

Me quedo en shock, escucho que la maestra dice que recojamos los materiales y volvamos a nuestros lugares por que vendrán nuestros papás, pero lo único que oigo es "Jace dijo que éramos amigos, ¿verdad Jace?" con la tonta vocecita de Clary, siento que el malestar común que tengo cuando la pelirroja apestosa esta con Jace y conmigo empieza a surgir, pero mucho mas fuerte; despierto de mis pensamientos y observo que todos mis compañeros, excepto Jace y Clary, se han ido con sus padres. Poso mi vista en Jace justo en el momento en que a maestra se lo lleva a la dirección.

Me acerco a la pecosa, esta en el área de Arte, me acerco a ella – Mira Sebastian, hice un dibujo de nosotros – empieza a señalar sus garabatos de izquierda a derecha – este eres tú, este es Jace y esta soy yo ¿te gusta? – me sonríe tontamente yo le dirijo una mirada fría

-No, es horrible – La sonrisa de Clary se borra, reflejando la desilusión en su cara

-¿qué? – pregunta ella no creyéndome

- ¡Qué no me gusta!... y tú – pongo mi dedo índice en su frente y la empujo – tampoco me gustas – cuando retiro mi dedo de su frente ella pone sus manos

-Sebastian la maestra dice que los amigos no se pegan, ni se dicen cosas feas como tú lo haces, ¿no somos amigos? –

Le sonrió, pero no es una sonrisa feliz, sé que ella lo nota -¿amigos? –me acerco a Clary, tomo su dibujo entre mis manos, lo veo con asco y le susurro a la pecosa -¿quieres saber un secreto? – me mira confusa, sin saber que hacer o que decir, ¡es tan boba!, pongo mis ojos en blanco ante su bobería, respiro hondo y se me ocurre una idea – Pequeña Clary ¿Quieres saber cuál es _mi_ secreto? – Hago una pausa –Yo sé quién "arruino tus preciosas obras de arte – digo melódicamente

-¿Quién fue? – me pregunta totalmente interesada

-¿De verdad quieres saber? – ella me responde con un firme si, yo vuelvo a mostrar mi sonrisa sin felicidad – Sígueme y te digo – salgo del salón con el dibujo en mano, volteo y veo que ella me sigue, pasamos al patio y llegamos a la parte de atrás de los baños, en donde se encuentra la cisterna, la cual como suponía está destapada porque la estaban llenando. Paró en seco, justo en la orilla, Clary se para a un lado mío.

-¿Ya me vas a decir quién fue el que arruino mis dibujos? –

Le sonreí una vez más, burlándome de ella, levanto su dibujo poniéndolo entre mi cara y su cara – fui yo – le confesé mientras rasgaba el dibujo, justo por donde ella estaba representada, no pude evitarlo y comencé a reírme, ver su cara era tan gracioso, hice una pausa para tirar los pedazos a la cisterna y seguí riéndome.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? – escucho que ella me dice

-¿cómo que "por qué"?... – la miro molesto – porque eres tonta y molesta… pero sobre todo ¡porque intentabas quitarme a Jace! –

-Pero él no es tuyo – me rezonga enojada – Jace puede ser amigo de los dos, yo creo que le gustará –

- ¡No lo entiendes! – Me desespero ante su tontería – Él era solo mi amigo… hasta que tú lo arruinaste, él es el único niño en el salón con el que vale la pena estar, los demás son una bola de bobos llorones, y tú Clary… ¡Eres la más boba de todos! – no me puedo contener y la empujo, ella se tambalea, trata de equilibrarse, de agarrarse de mí, pero yo ni si quiera intento moverme, me alejo de ella, e inevitablemente cae en la cisterna

-¡Sebastian… ¿pero qué hiciste?!- la maestra corre hacia a mí, luego hacia la cisterna. Con ayuda de intendente saca a una temblorosa, apestosa y escurrida Clary, por lo que veo solo se mojo, la maestra va al salón por una toalla.

-Se cayó – susurro cuando Jace llega a mi lado

-¡No es cierto! – Empieza a lloriquear y a reclamar la pecosa – ¡Tú me empujaste, y también tú arruinaste mis trabajos y rompiste mi dibujo y lo tiraste al agua! – Señala la cisterna - Yo ya no quiero ser tu amiga... Y Jace tampoco va a querer serlo –

Como se atrevía esa niña a decirme eso – ¡Pues yo tampoco quiero ser tu amigo, nunca quise ser tu amigo! – doy un paso para empujarla nuevamente, pero la voz de Jace me detiene

-Sebastian – me dice, lo miro y puedo sentir que hay furia en el dorado de sus ojos. Veo de reojo como la pelirroja apestosa se va al salón junto con el intendente, una vez que se pierden de vista Jace vuelve a hablar – ¡eso no se le hace a las niñas! – me reclama, estoy a punto de responderle cuando su puño impacta contra mi cara

- Jace – siento que me duele más el corazón que mi cara, la está defendiendo, me golpeo por ella -¿no te das cuenta verdad? –le sonrío, pero siento mi boca amarga, me levanto poniéndome a su altura y alejándome de la cisterna -¡Ella nos separa! – le grito a Jace

-¡Clary nada más quería jugar…!- él hace una pausa y susurra –dijiste que éramos amigos… TODOS-

- ¡Claro que no!, ella no es mi amiga, es tuya – me siento enojado y lo empujo, él cae sentado en el suelo – Tú le dijiste a ella que era TU amiga… - siento la amargura más intensa en mi boca – y eso nunca me lo dijiste a MI – me descubro llorando nuevamente

- Me lo pudiste haber dicho en lugar de hacerla llorar – él me jala y termino tirado a un lado de él, con los ojos clavados mutuamente – le cortaste el cabello a propósito, le arruinaste sus trabajos, y además de todo la empujaste al agua, no sabe nadar – vuelve a estrellar su puño contra mi cara, se coloca encima de mí y comienza a tirarme puñetazos - ¡yo era tu amigo! Y Clary quería que todos fuéramos amigos – la volvía defender, a ELLA y no a mí. Paro sus golpes, lo agarro por las muñecas, lo empujo y termino encima de él

- ¡Yo nunca quise ser su amigo! – Comenzamos a rodar y en esta ocasión es él el que queda encima de mí, pero no me importa continuo desahogándome - ¡Yo solo quería ser TU amigo, solo TUYO… y que TÚ SOLO FUERAS MI AMIGO, SOLO MÍO! –

Jace se queda callado, quieto – Pero podemos ser amigos… los tres… -

-¡NO! ¡YO NO QUIERO SER AMIGO DE CLARY! – Trato de quedar sobre él nuevamente, pero él pelea por dejarme abajo, entonces lo veo alejarse, el intendente lo toma de los hombros, lo levanta y lo aleja

- ¡YA NO SEREMOS AMIGOS ENTONCES!- me grita Jace mientras me levanto

El dolor en mi corazón y el sabor en amargo vuelve – si es lo que quieres… ya no seremos amigos – las lagrimas comienzan a salir mientras veo a Jace alejarse

-¡Sebastian, hijo!, ¿qué te pasó? – es mamá, me abraza y lloro un momento escondido en su hombro, cuando me calmo ella me mueve de un lado a otro en busca de moretones, sangre y heridas entonces llega la maestra junto con la pecosa, ya seca y con ropa diferente –maestra, ¿qué le paso a mi hijo? – pregunta mamá enojada, la maestra vacila, pero don Jorge, el intendente, le responde mamá

- Se peleo con el muchachito rubio, Jace, pero viendo a Sebastian, no sé quién de los dos quedo peor – y trata de disimular su risa –son cosas de niños señora -

- Bueno señora – intervino la maestra – además de esta "pelea" se presento otra situación con Sebastian, y me gustaría platicar con ambos en el salón por favor – mamá me miro y yo estoy secando mis ojos, mamá vuelve a centrar su atención en la maestra.

- está bien – mamá me toma de la mano y vamos al salón - ¿qué es lo que pasa maestra? –

- Iré al punto señora, Sebastian empujó a una de sus compañeritas a la cisterna –

-Ella se tropezó mamá – intervine.

-Sebastian – la maestra me mira a los ojos directamente – don Jorge, Jace y yo te vimos empujar a Clary –

- Ella me molestó, me dijo de cosas – me justifique

- Hay maestra, ya sabe como son los niños, seguro que no quiso hacerlo ¿verdad hijo? –

- Es que ella me provoco mamá –

- Señora, es algo serio, ¡empujo a Clary a una cisterna!, ¡Se pudo ahogar! –

-¿Qué? – Interviene una señora igualita a la pelirroja apestosa, pero la señora no tiene pecas*, que entra junto con ella - ¿quién aventó a Clary a una cisterna? –

- Señora Fray – dice la maestra y me doy cuenta que es la mamá de la pecosa.

- ¡Mamá, Sebastian rompió mi dibujo, lo tiró en la cisterna y luego me aventó al agua! – me acuso la pecosa mientras me señalaba.

- Estaban jugando – intervino mamá – los accidentes suceden, además ¿quién le manda a su hija andar jugando por una cisterna? –

- Sebastian me llevó – dice Clary

- Yo no te obligue – me defiendo –tú quisiste ir conmigo –

- ¿ya ve _señora_? Fue un accidente, los niños son así. Si no quiere que le pase nada a su hija, no la saque de su casa - señala mamá

- Estoy consciente de que hay riesgos fuera de casa _señora_, ¡pero no es cualquier cosa!, ¡SU hijo aventó a mi hija al agua, ella no sabe nadar! ¡¿No se da cuenta que su hijo pude ser responsable de una muerte?! – La señora Fray está totalmente alterada y enojada, pero mamá seguirá defendiéndome tranquilamente – ¡Exijo que expulsen a ese niño! – la mamá de Clary hace una pausa para respirar hondo y proseguir – maestra, esta vez mi hija solo se mojo y la única consecuencia puede ser un refriado, pero la próxima vez que este "jugando" ¡puede terminar matando a otro compañero! –

- _Señora _no exagere las cosas. Mi hijo apenas tiene cinco años, ¿qué clase de persona es usted que le puede decir tranquilamente a una criaturita, que es un futuro asesino? – Mamá me abraza y me carga – No pienso quedarme a mantener esta absurda conversación y permitir que dañe psicológicamente a mi pobre hijo – mamá toma mis cosas, da un portazo y nos vamos.

*o*o*

Cuando llegamos a casa mamá me estuvo consistiendo toda la tarde vimos películas, comimos dulces, jugamos y hasta me dejo dormirme tarde.

*o*o*

Al día siguiente mamá me levanto temprano para ir a la escuela. – No te preocupes Sebastian – me decía cariñosamente al ver que no me quería levantar – Esa señora estaba loca, yo no voy a permitir que te expulsen, ¿quién se cree que es?, pero me va a conocer, vamos a… -

- mamá – le interrumpí –NO quiero ir a la escuela

- hijo… -

- ¡no quiero ir! ¡No voy a volver a esa escuela, con esos niños tontos JAMÁS! – empecé a forcejear con ella, a revolverme en mi cama

- ¡Sebastian!- me calme y vi a mamá – si no quieres ir a esa escuela, no tienes porque volver. Hoy iremos a inscribirte a una nueva escuela – mamá me dejo viendo caricaturas, después me trajo el desayuno, me vestí y la acompañe a que me inscribiera en la escuela de uno de sus amigos, compramos el nuevo uniforme y fuimos al cine.

*o*o*

En el momento en que entre en la nueva escuela, al que sería mi nuevo salón, al ver a mis nuevos compañeros mucho menos llorones que los de la otra escuela, pero mucho más aburridos, decidí no volver a cometer el error de hacer amigos, ni si quiera dejaría que se me acerquen esos mocosos…

NUNCA.

**FIN**

Antes que nada quiero pedirle disculpas a Sebastian creo que fui muy cruel con él… pero no me imagino ni a Jace, ni a Clary actuar de otra forma, y Sebastian tiene que aceptar que ama a Jace porque es así.

* Y alguien me podría aclarar si Jocelyn tiene pecas como Clary.

Muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review.


End file.
